thesonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Station Square
'' (This a fan-based article involving the city of Station Square seen in the game Sonic Adventure. Everything beyond the attack by Perfect Chaos is fanfiction.)'' Station Square is a city located on the Emerald Coast. Once a bustling metropolis, it was never the same again after the attack and subsequent flood by Perfect Chaos. Seizing his opportunity, Judas Ibarakkurai mounted an Invasion of the ruined city, expecting little resistance. Before the Attack Station Square was once a hub of the social and business world. Named for it's prominent and grand central railway station, the city was populated with hotels, docks, skyscrapers and cafes alike. Coming out of the Central Station, if you turned left and followed the road to the end you would find a parade of shops, including a cafe and a jewellers, with the Town Hall at the end of the road, surrounded by a courtyard. Also located here was a manhole cover with direct access to the Station Square sewers. Turning right from the Central Station would take you to the Station Square Hotel, with a parking lot situated underneath. At the back of the Hotel you would find a pool and sunbathing area, and a path leading off to the Emerald Coast. By going through the Hotel, or exiting the Station from a different exit, you would step into a coutryard surrounded by tall buildings, an overhead tunnel for the trains, and a casino called Casinopolis. The Square in front of the Central Station and the Hotel leads to a small dock, Twinkle Park, and a way down into the sewers beneath the city. The building directly opposite the Hotel leads to Speed Highway. The trains from Station Square are most famous for travelling to Mystic Ruins. After the Attack The sweeping floods and damage caused by Perfect Chaos' attack left the city ruined and water-logged. Though many of the buildings still stood, most of the glass in the windows and doorways had been shattered by the force of the flood waters. Concrete and asphalt were cracked and broken, doors were ripped off their hinges, and debris was strewn across the city in the wake of the floodwaters. Many powerlines were torn down in the attack, leaving large sections of the city without electricty, and underground pipes were ripped up and split. Twinkle Park was completed devastated in the flood, and sections of the magnificent rollercoaster can can been seen floating on the murky waves of the sea and imbedded in the dirty sands of the Emerald Coast. The whales and dolphins that once called this bay home have all left for safer, cleaner waters, and even the fish are scarce. What’s more, the opening to the underground sewers, just behind the elevator that once led to Twinkle Park, allowed the floodwaters to flow straight into the sewers, backing up the pipes and causing manhole covers all over the city to fly off under the water pressure. With the addition of the sewer water added to the floods, all kinds of unspeakable matter had free access to flow through the city, and, as such, when the floodwaters subsided, large areas of the city are contaminated and prone to disease. Due to the ruined state of the once proud Station Square, few people still live there. Although the President has approved a plan to rebuild and rehabilitate Station Square, the Cirsuimenian Invasion has put an indefinite halt on those plans until the city is once again under the rule of the government. G.U.N. were initially sent in to confront the situations, but for an unknown reason the Commander of G.U.N. ordered a complete retreat from the city. Now, the only hope Station Square has is a small group of animals resisting the Cirsuimenian army. The Cirsuimenian Invasion ((This sections contains extracts from the Official Roleplay and related Out of Character conversation. Needs formatting into decent paragraphs/text)) "The army of Cirsiumenia has claimed this city as Cirsiumenian territory. Make no attempt to resist. Those who behave will not be harmed any longer, and we apologize for those who have acted out of panic. This city will be rebuilt, and you must all travel to Core Cirsiumenia, where you will be redirected to a new home. All living beings who are not out of the city before dusk will be put down. Thank you for your time" "Station Square had only just recovered from Perfect Chaos' attack (Sonic Adventure) when Judas struck. The city was too damaged and weak to defend itself, and quickly fell to him. But, once he owned it, Judas did little to rebuild the city. Thus, Station Square remains a wreck and a wasteland. Dr Eggman is no longer interested in Station Square, since it's been destroyed. And Sonic follows Eggman to thwart his plans - besides, there's no one left in Station Square to defend and save, or so he thinks... Unknown to everyone else, even Judas, a small group of resisters has formed to fight back against his tyranny and take back Station Square. They call themselves: The Sonic Family." After the Invasion Category:Locations